Twilight Waltz
by Sturmgeschuts
Summary: Everyone makes unusual choices, has strange habits, and their own little ritual to make things work. In the dark of the night, Kagami stumbles upon her sister's choice and in the process makes her own.


I suppose you could call this a song-fic. See if you can't pick out what it is.

* * *

.

_She stood there, mesmerised, unable to take her eyes off the girl in the street. Why was she out there? It was the middle of the night and pouring rain, yet she was out there, dancing like there was no tomorrow._

* * *

.

Kagami wouldn't consider herself lucky, nor would she regard herself as un fortunate either. Her sister however, would often lapse between incredible and miserable luck. On the days the younger twin had her bouts of good fortune, she would be dead tired for no explicable reason. Kagami was starting to become curious about her sister's methods of obtaining such luck, something was tiring her out. As much as she was interested, she was worried that the constant tiredness would cause her sister to have an accident. Why was Kagami thinking about this? Because her sister had been incredibly lucky for the past four days, and each day she was increasingly more exhausted.

"Onee-chan. Look at what I found in our front yard." The twin in question appeared in front of Kagami on the couch, heavy bags under her eyes showing her exhaustion. In her hands was a four-leaf clover, untouched by any sort of damage from animals or weather. "Isn't this neat? I didn't think there were any around here."

Neither did Kagami, seeing as she'd been searching for a four-leaf clover in the clover patch out front of the house ever since she was little. Not that she was going to tell anyone, that was her little secret and not even her twin would ever be allowed to know. Kagami watched her sibling go about her business, all the while humming a tune that the older twin couldn't quite place. She reasoned that her sister was tired because she wasn't getting enough sleep, so it would be logical that she should wait until nightfall to investigate further.

"Onee-chan, the brownies are ready." Tsukasa appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She stifled a yawn; how she had been able to bake in that state was a mystery, seeing as she seemed to have had trouble dressing that morning. Her clothes were wrinkled, her bow was loose and lopsided, and one of the shoulder straps for her overalls was hanging off her arm.

Kagami eyed her curiously before entering the kitchen with the intent of trying the brownies. Once she sat down, she found herself face-to-face with a brownie the size of her fist, not at all the petit sizes usually created by her sister. While the girl's luck was been improving, she was becoming increasingly sloppier. It wouldn't be long before she made a mistake while cook—it was then that Kagami realized that her sister's state was actually quite dangerous to not only herself, but those around her. The older twin's suspicions were confirmed when she bit into the brownie and found a stainless steel measuring spoon.

This had to stop.

* * *

.

That night, Kagami stayed awake and put her ear to her bedroom door. She kept her vigil until about eleven at night, when she was about to turn in for the night. Then she heard it, the distinct sound of a door opening and closing outside her room. The older twin waited until she could hear the light footsteps descending the stairs before she slowly opened her bedroom door and followed her sibling. Tsukasa was wearing a light nightgown and was barefoot, which bothered Kagami because, one; she was unfamiliar with that gown and, two; she was opening the front door, walking outside, into the night, while it was raining.

Kagami took down the stairs quickly and slipped her boots and raincoat on; she grabbed her umbrella and dashed out the door after her twin. She ran to the end of the walkway in front of their house and looked around until she spotted her twin in the middle of the street. She stood there, mesmerised, unable to take her eyes off the girl in the street. Why was she out there? It was the middle of the night and pouring rain, yet she was out there, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Watching the girl, Kagami couldn't help but think how beautiful her sister looked, the roar of the rain drowned out all sound, but Kagami could see the girl's lips moving as she danced. She was singing! Wishing she could hear it, the older twin found herself dazed while she watched the spectacle before her.

Tsukasa seemed equally dazed, blissful in her twilight ballet. She weaved through the rain, eyes glazed over as her nightgown clung to her tightly; she was so at peace with her surroundings that she failed to noticed a car coming at her at high speeds.

Kagami noticed. She dropped her umbrella and rushed forward, tackling her sister out of the way. Once the car had passed, Kagami became aware of her sister's stare. "A-are you crazy? You could get killed doing this!"

Tsukasa watched her sister as the girl stood up, before she stood up herself and grabbed her twin's hands. "Dance with me!"

Kagami was taken aback by her sibling's request. "W-what? Are you insane?" Kagami found herself shouting over the drumming of the rain around them.

Tsukasa ignored her, instead pulling her older twin into a spin and guiding the girl onto their front lawn. "The cars can't get us here...Please?" Tsukasa stared into her sisters eyes, seeking a response. When Kagami's gaze softened, she knew she had her answer. Into the long hours of the night they danced, waltzing and weaving, twirling and gliding, lost in their own little world.

* * *

.

Miki Hiiragi sat groggily up in her bed, her hair askew and her vision blurry. She had been awoken by the sound of two alarm clocks simultaneously resounding without being shut off. She slipped out from her covers and slid on her housecoat, moving slowly while her eyes adjusted to the morning light. In the hallway above the stairs, two of her daughters' bedroom doors were wide open, both with no one inside to deactivate the irritating alarm clocks. She shut them off reset them to go off the next day, then moved towards the stairs. One pair of boots and an umbrella were missing from the entrance, and the front door was open a crack. Mike opened the door wide and stifled a gasp at the sight before her.

The morning sunrise was shining brightly from the distance, but the rain still continued overhead, creating many little rainbows all around. In their front lawn her twin daughters slowly danced a slow waltz, locked in a kiss as deep as the ocean. The tranquil scene before her warmed Miki's heart and brought a heat to her face as she blushed in surprise. She wasn't angry, but the sudden surprise of finding the two in such a moment momentarily horrified her; what if someone else saw them? What would they think? What it—then Miki came to her senses, nothing would happen. Not if she could help it. If this was her daughters' choices, then all she could do was respect that. If someone wanted to interfere with what she could only describe as a pure love, then they had to go through her. As an afterthought, she snuck quietly into the kitchen and produced a camera from the cupboard above the refrigerator and just as quietly crept back to her front door.

As she raised the camera, she wondered how the two lovers before her would react to being spotted.

* * *

.

'Tis a sin you say? But how can something so pure be considered evil? Everyone has their choices to make, and it isn't our place to decide with whom a person should fall in love with. After all, the world is always in a changing state, adapting to what happens around it.

I ask you, shouldn't people be the same?


End file.
